


Bees

by Alex_Wolfe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Mentioned Clexa, i just really like goofy Raven and Clarke, very random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wolfe/pseuds/Alex_Wolfe
Summary: Raven and Clarke discuss taking over the world with bees while watching their girls play soccer.
Kudos: 5





	Bees

**Author's Note:**

> .... Minty and I were arguing about something or other awhile back and this popped into my head. Also I'm pretty sure I made up words lol

"I've a terrible idea."

"No. You can't train an army of bees and take over the world."

Raven pauses and eyes Clarke. After a hard second, she responds. "That's not a terrible idea, that's wonderfully brilliant, scratch my prank, we're taking over the world. With bees!!!"

Clarke groans but a smile tugs at her lips as she looks at Raven's sudden fascination. "Rae, I was kidding. We can't take over the world with bees. Where would we even start?"

"Easy. We create a pact. We promise them a shit ton of flower fields, the stopping and destruction of those pesticides that hurt them, and we trickily navigate the plausible chance that cellphone signals hurt them... maybe build the fields away from cities... we're gonna need a lot of land."

"Ok one problem that defeats all that: we don't speak bee."

Raven pauses again. She cups her chin, frowning a bit and Clarke swears she can hear the gears turning in the engineer's head. "So... we hire a bee translator... or a scientist who has studied bees all their life to create a machine to communicate with them!"

There's a dubious pause from Clarke. "Rae... you're a genius... but sometimes you over simplify things too much."

"Nothing is impossible if you really want it, Clarke! And anything is possible for me," Raven shoots her friend a playful wink.

"Cocky. Anyways, let's say hypothetically you managed to communicate with the bees... some of them are known for being aggressive and territorial, what makes you think they'll cooperate?" Clarke glances out over the field again. As much as she loved Lexa, she honestly found the conversation so much more entertaining than the soccer game. At least when Lexa wasn't playing. 

"Mmmmm..." Raven lets her eyes scan blindly over the field as well, her mind puzzling quickly. "Well what if we start with the nicer bees? The less aggressive? We set a good example with them, it makes our offer a little more persuasive... and then bam the killer bees want in on the action! And then we have an even scarier army and the nations shall bow!"

"Ok.... and what happens when the nations just decide to use flamethrowers?" Clarke asks her supposedly intelligent friend.

"We genetically modify the bees to become more flame resistant and impervious to the cold... wouldn't hurt to maybe make them a bit bigger too... and with us helping out natural selection and the process of evolution, added to bees' life expectancies and breeding habits... totally do able in a short span of time!" Raven smiles proudly at her ingenious solution.

"And what happens when the bees decide they no longer need you and decide the world is better off without humans?"

"I unleash my robot AI's to terminate the bee army, upload them to the internet and watch my babies spread and grow."

".... you're totally going to be the reason the world ends. I'm convinced you want to watch the world burn," Clarke looks mildly impressed at her friend, mostly that she had such readily available answers as if the mechanic had already thought long and hard about this.

Raven laughs and gives her blonde friend a wink. "Yeup but man are we gonna have a blast on the way... best company to have while the world ends," and with that the crowd around them surges up as a goal is made, Raven and Clarke tuning back into the game as their school scores and brings their score up with 1 minute left in the game. "Yeah!!!"

Clarke rolls her eyes then searches for her girlfriend, who is excitedly celebrating with her teammates on the bench. Lexa catches Clarke's eyes and winks, smile never fading as she mouths "I love you" to her blonde. Clarke blushes and mouths "I love you too" back as warmth balloons in her chest.

"You guys are sickeningly adorable and make me not want to destroy the world... stop it," Raven teases her friend with a groan but she smiles, happy her friend is happy and loved. "Anyways as much as I love the idea of bees... I have an idea... it involves a bong."


End file.
